Conventionally, in an optical information recording medium including recording layers provided on both sides of a substrate, a guide groove for tracking may be provided on each side of the substrate so as to perform excellent tracking during the recording and reading information. See, for example, JP 2004-220634 A and JP H04-372741 A.